Uno De Esos
by Annie de Odair
Summary: "Podría enamorar a cualquier hombre" recordó sus palabras anteriores. Pero nunca imaginó que él podría ser uno de esos.


**Hola! Ahora me descubro como fan de "Dollhouse" encontré esta serie gracias a Fran Kranz (quién interpreta a Topher en la serie) estuve tan fanatizada con su película "Cabin in the Woods" que empecé a ver donde más trabajo. Y llegué aquí.**

**Quiero aclarar, que solo vi tres capitulos de la serie. Ahora mismo me estoy descargando el cuarto. Así que, pido perdón si no concuerda algo.**

**Disclaimer: Dolhouse no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, mataría a Fox por cancelarla. **

* * *

**Uno de esos:**

- Hola Echo. – Dijo suavemente Topher mientras ella se sentaba. - ¿Lista para tu tratamiento?

- Si. – Contestó solamente.

- De acuerdo. Relájate. – Susurró mientras ponía en marcha la nueva impronta para ella. Haría de Echo una experta luchadora entrenada desde chica. Con aire fresco, infantil y dulce, pero fuerte y temible. Le agregó toques románticos para que pueda conquistar con facilidad al empresario de la nueva misión.

Resultado: Fuerte, independiente, dulce y una experta en el amor. Irresistible.

Sonrió orgulloso con su creación.

Ella se levanto de a poco.

- Hola Zoey. – Murmuró sonriendo suavemente. Ella miró a todos lados desconcertada. Luego se dirigió con atención a Topher.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – Preguntó incorporándose.

- Ahora Boyd, tu asistente, vendrá por ti – Ella arqueó las cejas. Luego se levantó.

- ¿Por qué no está aquí? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza en un gesto adorable.

- Eh… está… de compras. – Murmuró sonriendo con calidez. – Ya vendrás. Espera. – En realidad Boyd estaba en una reunión con Adelle DeWitt y compañía. Como siempre, "compañía" o más bien Dominic, estaba echando por tierra todos los logros de Echo. Y ahí estaba Boyd, defendiéndola.

- Ah. – Murmuró regalándole una sonrisa encantadora. Topher rodó los ojos. Era una personalidad encantadora. Eso podría conquistar a cualquier hombre. Era perfecta para el frío empresario. – Mmmm. – Carraspeó.

- ¿Qué sucede Zoey? – Preguntó al darse vuelta.

- Me estoy aburriendo. – Dijo con sinceridad. "Ah, y sincera, eso también" agregó a la lista mental.

- No tendrás que esperar mucho más. Ya…

- ¡Oye! – Gritó acercándose. – Tienes ojos… ¿Verdes o celestes? – Topher alzó las cejas. "¿Tanto escándalo por mis ojos?" Ella se acercó a examinarl, mirando con detenimiento su rostro. Mirarla directamente fue algo impactante. Sin embargo él sabía que Echo solamente miraba el color de sus ojos, no "sus ojos"

- Son… verdes. – Contestó tranquilamente alejándose de ella. Echo se acercó más.

- Pero de un verde fantástico. – Murmuró encantada. Topher hizo una nota mental "Evitar que se asombren fantásticamente por cosas tontas"

- Solo es verde. – Contestó dando un paso hacia atrás. Ella se acercó de nuevo. Fijo su vista en de nuevo tan cercamente de él que podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, la punta de su nariz rozar la suya, el brillo de sus ojos llegar hasta los suyos.

- Tienes unos ojos hermosos. – Murmuró absorta en ellos. Echo despejó la vista por un momento hacia su cabello. – Eres rubio.

- Si, es normal. – Contestó nerviosamente. – Mucha gente es rubia.

- Yo no conozco a ninguna. – Exclamó. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia sus labios. – Tienes labios finos. – Murmuró con una sonrisa mientras dirigía una mano hacia ellos.

- Eh…eh… - Tartamudeó alejándose, dando traspiés con todas las cosas del estudio. Chocó fuertemente contra la pared. Ella se acercó a él asombrada.

- Tienes unos labios finos. ¡Adorable! – Chilló. Topher cerró los ojos cuando vio la mano de Echo acercarse a él. Sintió sus dedos rozando apenas la superficie de sus labios. Apretó con fuerza sus parpados. Cuando el contacto se detuvo abrió ligeramente los ojos y encontró a un Echo muy sorprendida delineando sus propios labios con su mano.

- ¿Qué… estás… haciendo? – Murmuró con miedo. Ella lo miró. Sonrió. - ¿Qué sucede Zoey? – Preguntó entrecortadamente.

- Mira… - Susurró mientras apoyaba con lentitud sus labios sobre los de él. Topher se quedó helado. Echo solo presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. Luego se separó ligeramente. - ¿Cuántas cosas se pueden hacer como esta? – Preguntó mirándolo como si fuera Echo, no Zoey. Algo había fallado. Se supone que esta chica no debía actuar así. Esta bien que fuese un poco dulce e ingenua, pero ¿Tanto? Una chica entrenada para combate no actúa así.

- Ehh… no lo se. – Murmuró tratándose de safarse de ella.

- Sin embargo, creo que sabes muy bien. – Dijo autoritaria arqueando una ceja. ¿Esa era la chica entrenada para pelear? ¿Podía ella ser tan ingenua y letal a la vez? - Se pueden hacer muchas cosas así. – Musitó. Topher no sabía que haría a continuación. No sabía cuando tiempo más podría soportarlo. Echo se lanzó a sus brazos y él tuvo que atraparla si no quería que se estrelle contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó sorprendido. Ella solamente lo abrazó alrededor del cuello y lo besó. Lo besó de verdad. Moviendo sus labios sobre lo de él. Topher no pensaba responder, pero en un momento la fuerza del beso le hizo imposible no contestar. Suspiró resignado tomando la cintura de Echo y estrechándola contra él.

- Que lindo. – Susurró ella acariciando suavemente su rostro. Topher quería detenerla, pero no podía apartarla. No podía. No quería. Echo deslizó sus manos por su costado hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta. Donde las introdujo con dulzura sintiendo la piel tersa y suave del científico genio en todo su esplendor. Topher dio un respingo al sentir sus calidas manos recorrer su abdomen con gentileza. Sonrió pegado a sus labios. Ella también.

Luego, llegó a él la razón y la conciencia.

- No. – Sentenció separándose. – No se puede Zoey, no. Tienes cosas que hacer.

- ¿Por qué no? – Lloriqueó agarrándose de su camiseta con fuerza. – No quiero hacer cosas. Quiero estar contigo.

- Yo no. – Dijo con la valentía más fuerte que era capaz de sacar de su alma.

- ¡Mentira! – Gritó ella acercándose a él y agarrándolo bien fuerte de los hombros. – Te gusta. Te gusto. Lo estábamos disfrutando. – Susurró hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Topher resopló.

- Solo fingía Zoey, no quería decepcionarte. – Ella lo miró desafiante.

- ¿Ah si? – Preguntó mientras recorría con las yemas de los dedos los músculos de sus brazos fornidos. El se quedó quieto conteniendo la respiración.

- Si. – Contestó lo más duro que pudo. Sin embargo su piel erizada, y su gran exhalación demostraron lo contrario. Ella rió por lo bajo.

Echo sujetó con ambas manos sus dos brazos. Él trató de moverse, pero no pudo ni siquiera apartarse un centímetro. "Esta es la parte de la luchadora seguramente" pensó.

Ella besó suavemente sus brazos. Haciendo que Topher tuviera que evitar dar un respingo. Trató de controlar su cuerpo, pero toda su piel se erizaba. Echo besó con cariño su cuello.

- Basta Zoey. – Murmuró, acordándose de que ella era ahora Zoey, no Echo.

- ¿Quieres que pare? – Preguntó mirándolo con su rostro un tanto infantil y dulce. "Podría enamorar a cualquier hombre" recordó sus palabras anteriores.

- Basta, por favor. – Suplicó y no pensó que se encontraría alguna vez, suplicando a un activo.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Topher resopló con fuerza abandonando toda su voluntad. Ella sonrió triunfal. Echo lo besó con delicadeza y dulzura, mientras sus manos se aventuraban debajo de su camiseta. Él suspiró.

Pasos. Pasos. Pasos.

- Topher, ¿Estás lista Echo? – Gritó una voz en la puerta.

- Oh no, Boyd…. – Susurró, apartando ligeramente a Echo de su cuerpo. – Tu asistente vino por ti. – Anunció respirando con dificulta. - ¡Ahí va Zoye! – Gritó para que Boyd lo escuchara.

- ¿Tengo que irme ya? – Preguntó haciendo un ligero puchero en su rostro.

- Vamos, tienes que irte. Ahora. – Remarcó bien el "Ahora" para que entendiera que ya no podía jugar más con él.

- Esta bien. – Dijo dándose vuelta. Se dirijo a la puerta y Topher la seguía a una distancia prudente. Echo se paró en seco. Se giró y lo miró directo a los ojos. – Cuando vuelva… - Murmuró arrastrando las palabras. – Terminaremos con esto. ¿Si?

- Si, ajá. – Contestó girando los ojos. Ella le dio un beso rápido y se fue.

Adentro, un muy confundido Topher, se desplomaba en la silla de su escritorio.

"Podría enamorar a cualquier hombre" recordó sus palabras anteriores. Pero nunca imaginó que él podría ser uno de esos.


End file.
